


Role play

by ImpalaBitch1967



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel Week (Supernatural), F/M, M/M, Multi, References to Supernatural (TV), Top Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpalaBitch1967/pseuds/ImpalaBitch1967
Summary: This will just be a short story I had an idea for. Y/N stands for Your name!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean - Relationship, Reader/Dean
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Role play

It's You and Dean's 5th anniversary and you both decided it would be fun to role play a scenario and break out of your normal everyday life.

You and Dean decide to go to a bar named Pool Time to play some pool and have some drinks. You pull up to the bar and you let Dean head in first so you can try to get into character.

You walk in shortly after and eye a good looking guy but no where near as good looking as your sexy hunter. He locks eyes with you and you make small talk and then take a quick glance over towards Dean and you see him staring at you. Probably to make sure he doesn't need to hop up quick to fuck someone up. The guy buys you a drink and then he seems to get scared off by the way Dean is glaring over at you both, so you roll your eyes and make your way over to him. You can see him licking his lip as you walk towards him and it makes you weak in the knees.

Dean looks at you up and down and Says "Hey beautiful what's your name?" you quickly respond "Jessica." you grab a pool stick and tell him to rack up. You motion I've the bar tender to bring you 4 shots of fireball you both down them immediately as if it was a challenge. Dean Goes on to say "my name is Michael and I'm currently in college and working as a mechanic" which you find hilarious Dean in college please! you think to yourself laughing. Dean gets closer to you now and pulls you in and you quickly pull away as to make him work for it. "I think I gave you the wrong impression of me Michael" you say with a wink and walk towards the bar to order more shots for you and Dean when you recognize a Trench coat sitting on the barstool. You know exactly who that belongs to; I mean not many people wear trench coats anymore these days. You quickly grab your shots and take a quick look around for Cas. You do a complete turn and Cas is right behind you and says "Y/N what are you doing here?" You quickly inform him that you and Dean are here playing pool together. You point over to Dean who responds with a quick dismissive wave.

Cas makes his way over to Dean and sits in a chair near the pool table and watches you two play. He gets more and more confused that you two are using different names and talking weird to one another. You say "I'm going to use the bathroom I'll be back in a few minutes please order more shots!" Cas walks up to Dean and says "What the hell is going on here?" Dean starts explaining to him "Cas, it's called Role play it's just to spice up our relationship for a night, give us an opportunity to be someone we're normally not or do stuff we've never been able to do" Cas nods like he completely understands and takes two steps closer practically pinning Dean's leg against the pool table with his. He whispers into Dean's ear that he wants in on this role play and Dean blushes and shoves him off of him but Cas laughs and says "oh so now were going to play like you're not into it right Michael" Dean laughs and say "Cas you can't handle all of this I promise" and pops his collar and bites his lip.

You're walking back from the bathroom and see Dean obviously blushing and you're wondering what him and Cas talked about; while you were gone you decide to brush it off and down the shots that were waiting for your return soon realizing maybe you shouldn't have done all three of them at once as you trip and almost fall and Dean grabs you by the waist and quickly responds "I think that's the cue" and throw the keys to Cas so he could drive all of you home. As you walk to the car Dean kisses you passionately and says he had a wonderful time tonight with you. Now you both are getting in the back seat and you cuddle up to Dean and pass out almost immediately. Cas makes eye contact with Dean in the rearview mirror and Dean says "you know you got me good in there" laughing. And Cas just bites his lip and keeps driving towards the bunker.

When they arrive at the bunker Cas calls Sam "Hey Sam I ran into Dean and Y/N at the bar can you come and grab Y/N and put her in bed for me" Sam agrees and quickly hangs up. "Wow, sure looks like you guys had a fun time tonight everyone seems a little tipsy! Excluding Cas considering he could drink a whole liquor store and only catch a buzz!". All three of the guys laugh and Sam picks up you and brings you in the room and puts you to sleep like he's your big brother.

Dean turns to Cas and before he can even confront him about The bar Cas has him pinned against the Impala. "What's all of this about Cas?" he grabs Dean's face and gets only a few inches away and Says "Dean  
Are you trying to tell me that you're not into me? Dean blushes and says "I... I... I never said that..." before Dean could finish his sentence Cas lips were on his and his tongue was invading his mouth. Dean is speechless but he can't lie he has wanted to kiss Cas so long but never knew how to go about it or if he would want this too. Cas pulls back for a second and looks at Dean's eye to see what he's thinking. Dean grabs him and kisses him more and Cas smiles against Dean's lips and grabs his hair and pulls him away from him and Dean lets out a low whimper like he wants more! Cas can feel deans cock against his leg and he grabs Dean's arm and flips him around to lay across Baby's hood and pulls his pants down and Dean lets out a groan. Cas laughs because Dean can't control the noises coming out of his mouth. Cas then Quickly grabs Dean and flips him again and Dean is searching Cas eyes to figure out if this is just a game or if he really wants Dean in this way.

Cas slowly takes off his belt and tells Dean "On your knees" and Dean doesn't think twice and starts to unbutton Cas pants and slowly removes his pants and boxers revealing his big cock. Cas presses his hard cock against Dean's pink lips and Dean takes all of him in his mouth. Dean thinks to himself about how long he wanted his sweet angels hard long cock in his mouth like this, How many dreams he's had of Cas having him in this position over and over again! Dean starts sucking nice and slow listening to Cas let out sweet moans. Dean looks up at Cas with need and he says to him "Do you want more of me Dean? or should I cum in your sweet mouth?" 

Dean stops to reply "I want more please" Cas grips Deans arm and pulls him up to him and kisses him again and whispers in his ear "get in the impala" Dean looks at Cas and says "I...I....Don't know Cas maybe we shouldn't.. In the car?" Cas opens the door and pushes Dean inside and says "It'll be fine Dean you're in good hands". Cas gets in the car and slams the door not thinking about how loud and squeaky the doors are but he doesn't care at this point. 

Cas is sitting on top of Dean his boner pressed up against his stomach and Dean pulls Cas in closer and starts kissing him and pulling his shirt off and Cas is exploring Dean's body and pulls of his clothes and is planting kisses all over his body like he's been wanting to for so long. "Beautiful Dean Winchester, My beautiful Dean Winchester begging me to fuck him in the back of his precious Impala, how I've dreamed of this!". 

You wake up to the sound of the Impala's door closing and you jump out of bed and grab Dean's gun to investigate as you're walking out of the door Sam asks "What are you doing Y/N?" you reply "I thought I heard Baby's door open". Sam says "it's probably just Dean and Cas they were out there talking when I brought you in because you passed out". "oh ok, well I'll go check it out anyway". Sam nods and says if you need me you can just whistle for me.

You walk out and you see the Impala moving slightly and you start saying "Hello, Who's there? Dean will kill you if you screw with his car!".

"Dean? Dean? is that you?" you walk up to the car and you see Cas on top of Dean both of them completely naked and kissing and touching each other all over... "Dean? Cas? are you guys Fucking?"

"What what is going on" you whine out.. Dean quickly says "I don't, I don't know what happened.. It just happened and we're here and.. and I'm so sorry don't hate me." Cas just looks at you with apologetic eyes. 

"I am not mad! I'm just confused how this happened and Like, why wasn't I invited?" You almost cry out. Dean looks at you confused and asks "Are you into this? I don't know how it happened" 

You say "it's okay! It's okay! I don't know what to say but I mean, can I least join" you manage to giggle out. Cas opens the door and reaches for your arm and you move closer to him and he pulls you in to the Impala and closes the door. Dean starts kissing you all over while cas starts pulling at your bra and panties. 

They all but are awing over your body. Cas is sitting on top of Dean who is sucking on your nice perky titties. Castiel's starts playing with your wet Pussy. You can't help but be so wet seeing Dean so aroused with cas on top of him.

You've always known they have had some kind of profound bond and seeing them together has been torture. You've wanted them to kiss for so long with the eyes they give one another. I'm surprised it took this long. 

Dean pulls you on top of him and Cas grabs your waist and bends you over making you kiss Dean. Cas slowly inserts a finger into your dripping wet pussy. You let on nice low moans into Dean's mouth. Cas can feel Dean's cock up against him and it makes him want him even more.

Cas says out loud "Mmm That pussy is so wet for me, so wet for us! Do you want me to fuck you? Or do you want me to fuck Dean?" You let out a gasping for air "Can you fuck me? And then I want you to watch you fuck Dean". Dean's face turns bright red with embarrassment. Cas replies "Hmm Maybe I'll fuck you and Make you cum all over my fat cock instead; Then make Dean watch me Fuck you so hard! I bet he'd like that!

"Would you like that Dean? Do you want to watch my hard cock slide in and out of Y/N nice wet pussy while she moans our names". Dean nods his head in response of Cas words and his cock is so hard! He never knew Cas could do this to him.

Cas rocks his hip so Dean can feel his hard cock rub against his. Dean loves the feeling of the pre-cum between their cocks touching one another. You reach back, and touch Dean's cock and you play with the tip and then slowly grab Cas' dick from behind as well with your other hand playing with the tip using the pre come to jack them both off nice and slow. 

You have both the boys moaning. Which gives you such an empowering feeling? Cas grabs your hair quickly and in one swift move Bends you over the seat in the Impala. Cas lines up behind you and shoves in deep and hard making loud moans and Dean gasped at the sight of his Angel inside of his girl. 

Cas is fucking you hard Making You Moan so loud, Dean has moved to the front of the Impala and starts kissing you from the passenger seat and Playing with your nipples. Dean rises to line up his cock with your face and you wrap your lips around his hard cock. You start deepthroating him, he tastes so good. You loved his big cock so much. 

You feel orgasm building up as cas pounds into your wet pussy. Cas stops and pulls out fast of you he can feel you getting close and he smiles and says "you don't get to come yet". You turn around and face him and you push him back onto the seat and get on top of his dick which surprises the hell out of him.

He looks up at you confused. You grab him by the hair and push his head back and ride his cock he moans loud. His cock is so close to coming. You can feel its throbbing and wanting to come in your tight wet pussy. 

Cas says "stop stop I'm going to come stop" So you slowly slide off. He so is wanting for your pussy to be back on his cock. Dean moans at the sight of Cas dick so hard for you and for him. 

You turn around And you grab Dean by the hair And tell him "fuck Cas, I want you to fuck Cas hard, make him pay! make Cas come hard" cas is laughing and sets up And Whispers in your ear "I'm the one in control here; you're just along for the ride, sweetie".

Cas grabs you by the hair and shoves you back down onto the seat inserts his finger into your pussy and plays with your G-spot almost sending you over the edge, but stopped short. You're gasping for air... But managed to get out "I need you guys to, I need you guys to fuck,please!"

Cas looks at dean and says "bend over Now!"

Dean does exactly that he wants Cas more than anything right now. Henever knew how much he wanted Cas and seeing him like this, seeing him fuck his girl, seeing his girl get off on fucking him. has done something to him. 

Cas lines up behind Dean slowly inserts the tip of his hard cock the moans and groans but loves that Cas is going to be the first cock he's ever going to take.

Cas is gentle at first he works all the way in working him slowly to get him used to the size of his long cock. Dean's moaning as Cas tip of his cock hits his prostate over and over again. Going nice and slow.... You move to the front seat so you can get in front of Dean and kiss him feeling him moan into your mouth as cas thrusts into him something you've never witnessed before. Cas is slamming harder into Dean now which is getting him closer and closer to cuming for him. "Are you going to come for me? Are you going to come for me Dean?" Cas says As Dean's getting closer and closer about to cum cas withdrawals and laughs. Dean looks sad he wants his angels cock back so bad. Cas turns and looks at you. "I think Y/N would like some of your cock too, baby. Let's be nice and share." 

Cas slowly starts jerking his cock as he watches Dean lineup to fuck you hard.. so hard Dean plows into you making you moan. Cas is jacking off watching you two fuck; you're so close to coming.. Dean plows into you one last time sending you over the edge Making You Moan so loud. Cas moves fast and lines up behind Dean unexpectedly and grabs him by the shoulders and shoves his cock into Dean and is deep inside him! So deep! Feeling cas inside of his tight ass and your pussy squeezing his cock as you came. Just sent him over the edge. It was the best feeling he's ever had in his life; having both of the people. He loved the most.. Cas is pumping harder into Dean's ass. Seeing Dean come like that was the best thing. He plows into Dean's tight pink asshole until he comes deep inside of him moaning loud! You're gasping for your breath, All of you are. 

the Impala smells like sex. You all lay there naked and Tangled into a big ball. All the sudden you hear Sam say Y/N are you okay? you never whistled? Never did anything..You never came back... Are you okay? "Shit" you say 

Sam walks up to the car. And screams "what the fuck is going on here, what the hell? Oh my God my eyes, Oh my God my eyes" he closes his eyes and backs away slowly until he can run back to the bunker. You all start laughing. And Dean's just like "oh no. Oh no. Poor Sammy"

Dean grips, you tight and kisses you on the forehead and pulls cas in closer. He looks at Cas and asks "What the hell was that? How come I've never seen this side of you before? You're like a total Dom and it's totally fucking hot".You both look at Cas and he says "Role play, I wanted to spice my relationship up with you too, and It worked" followed by a wink. You all laugh and grab your clothes and get dressed and walk back into the bunker to get cleaned up. Dean slaps your ass on the way in. He can't help it.. You have such a nice ass he couldn't miss the opportunity. You barely can make it to the bed before your eyes are shutting you're so exhausted. Between the alcohol and well, yeah. You feel so comfortable between both of them hugging you. How did I get so lucky you thought to yourself as you drifted off to sleep?


End file.
